


Pint to Save Me

by momma_66



Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Consensual Blood Drinking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momma_66/pseuds/momma_66
Summary: Xander's blood helps Spike heal.
Relationships: Xander Harris/Spike
Series: comment_fic written 2009-2012 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128245
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic, Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2009





	Pint to Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt [Buffy The Vampire Slayer, Spike/Xander, Xander's blood helps Spike heal.](https://comment-fic.livejournal.com/103394.html?thread=22735330#t22735330)
> 
> 10 year old fic again 😂 was my 1st attempt in like 4 years to write Spander my 1st OTP.

"Why does he have to stay here?"

"Come on, Xander, he's hurt."

"So, this is Spike, who has tried to kill us on many-"

"He couldn't hurt a fly at the moment."

"Yeah, well... Can't he stay with one of you?"

If he could find the strength to talk Spike would have told them to shut their bleedin' traps. He was injured here and all he wanted was to get some rest, not listen to their blathering on who would take care of the invalid. Which, that in itself, made him want to grind his teeth. Needing the white hats to take care of him, what a Master Vampire he had become.

"Fine, fine, get out of here. I'll take care of Deadboy Jr.," The boy huffed and puffed and pushed the women out of his apartment. "Can't believe..." Xander's voice started floating in and out. "Can't...and then...better not bite me."

Spike tried to stay alert, as alert as he could, he wasn't even sure what had happened to him. But he found himself drifting out longer and longer before the black took him completely.

When he came to again he felt stronger, but only just. And he was somewhere different. Still in the whelp's apartment, and in his bed to boot, if the overwhelming smell of Xander that surrounded him was anything to go by.

"Look who's awake." There was a warm, damp cloth on his forehead. "You're not doing good, Spike. What the hell happened to you?"

Spike opened his mouth to bitch but found that he didn't have as much strength as he previously thought. "Don't over do it. Here," Xander put a straw to his mouth and Spike sucked down the blood greedily. It felt divine on his parch throat. Before the renewed strength could help him he felt himself drift off again.

"I don't know what's wrong," Xander was on the phone. "I'm not a vampire doctor, damn it." There was a pause as the other person spoke. Spike thought it might have been Giles by the deeper voice, but he couldn't be certain, he felt weaker than the last time he woke up.

"Of course I've been giving him blood, but it only makes him stronger for a little bit." Was that worry he heard in the whelp's voice? He grinned, he hadn't known Xander cared. "He needs something better than pigs blood." An annoyed huff from whatever the watcher had said. "Fine, I'll keep you updated."

There was shuffling, and Spike was getting frustrated that he couldn't open his eyes. "When you wake up, I'm going to kill you. Just so you know." The bed dipped and there was a straw at his lips again.

After feeding Spike tried to crack an eye open and was rewarded with being able to see a slither of Xander sitting on the bed. "By God," the boy tried to joke, but there was too much relief in his voice, "it wakes."

"Human," Spike coughed out, "blood." The edges were already going a little fuzzy.

"Yeah," he heard before the darkness overtook him, "like I didn't already know that."

"Don't waste it," Xander was saying, but Spike was coughing too hard to care what he was wasting. "Willy made me pay an arm and leg for this stuff." Spike tried to stop the fit. The boy had actually gotten Human blood for him. "Not like it's doing any good," he went on. "What the hell is wrong with you. Don't make me call Deadboy-"

"Le-ave the po-of ou-tt-a thi-s," his voice felt raw, like he'd been screaming the better part of two days.

"Last resort, buddy, trust me." Xander must have been frayed at the edges too, calling Spike 'buddy.' "C'mon, drink up." The human blood was better but he still felt weak. "Giles thinks you contracted some sort of vampire disease. The blood going into your body is being affected so it's an endless cycle of bad blood. They wanted to bleed you and then try putting new b-" Spike didn't know he had grabbed Xander's arm, there wouldn't be anything worse, short of death, if they bled him dry. "Don't worry," Xander patted his arm, and pried himself free, "I'm not going to let that happen, Spike."

Xander brushed the curls off his face, and Spike felt a hot flush of embarrassment that he'd been laid up in Xander's bed for so long that his hair had curled. "Get some more rest, we'll figure this out."

When Spike came to again he noticed two significant changes. One he felt stronger today than he had in days-weeks, he had no way of telling how long he'd been in bed. And two...there was a warm body against his back and a steady heartbeat thumping from it, through his body.

"Good, you're awake. Here," Xander pushed his wrist to Spike's mouth and fought against it a moment. "Knock that off, we've been through this. Well, you might not remember, you were pretty out of it last time. Drink up, it's been helping."

They'd been through this? Xander had let him feed from him already... Spike grabbed the offered arm and from the first drop it was like his first feeding all over again. Hot, sweet, refreshing. Strength poured into his body, from his toes to his finger tips. Even his hair felt like it was gaining strength. When he let go, even though it felt too soon, he leaned back against the strong heartbeat.

Xander reached for something off the bedside table, orange juice. And Spike could also smell cookies and other assortments of sugary snacks.

"How long?" he rasped, his voice still felt unused.

"Two days. I was changing you and the sheets," and Spike wanted to feel embarrassed but Xander said it so matter-of-fact. "You latched on to my arm, scared the crap out of me at first, but I was able to pry you off." There was a pause while Xander drank down the rest of his juice. "Noticed you were a helluva a lot stronger after that than you've been the past two weeks." Two weeks...it felt surreal. "So I fed some more to you later that day. Then the next morning you woke up while feeding, totally lost it by the way. Moaning some shit about draining me dry and I quote 'the slayer bint will stake me an' I won't even know why.' You're kinda cute when you bitch," Spike felt a flush bloom over his face. "After that you sort of came and went, but were getting stronger, so I kept it up."

"How did this happen?" he gestured to their positions.

A strong arm slid over his waist, "you're calmer like this. Try to get some more rest. You'll be back to your evil, bitchy self in no time."

Spike settled, letting the heartbeat lull him back towards unconsciousness. A smirk played over his lips, he'd have to decide if he was going to let Xander live down being his Nursemaid.


End file.
